The present invention concerns a procedure for the control of a component of a textile machine having a multiplicity of adjacent work-stations and concerns also an apparatus for the carrying out of this procedure.
In the field of modern textile machines, for the control of the complex operations, it is customary to provide components at each work-station, which are controlled with the aid of individual control devices, which maintain communication with a central control apparatus through a bus system (EP 0 385 530 A1). When such a system is put to use, the problem arises of creating a secure and trouble free communication between the central control apparatus and the individual control devices. This is necessary, in order that each individual control device is specifically regulated, and by means of each individual station, independent of the others, complex procedures can be carried out in coaction with the central control apparatus.
In the thought of the present invention, under the concept of xe2x80x9cComponentxe2x80x9d is to be understood that apparatus, which is controllable and thereby can influence the final state of a product in a varying manner. It is self explanatory, that in accord with the kind of a textile machine, these components can be of different kinds. However, even in textile machines of similar types, the components can be designed in different ways, which is dependent on the special construction of the machine and the differing degree of automization.
Thus, a purpose of the present invention is to create a simple procedure and an apparatus, with which the components at individual work-stations can be controlled in a straightforward and precise manner. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
This purpose will be achieved, in accord with the invention, by the features of the invention wherein each component at the work-stations having an individual control device is marked by a default address and is connected to a bus-system which is connected to a central control apparatus, and for this component a recognition phase, in an optional sequence is initialized, in the course of which, the said default address is converted to a component-specific address. By means of this procedure, each individual control device, in a simple and secure manner will be assigned an individual, component-specific address.
The term xe2x80x9ccomponent-specificxe2x80x9d is to be understood, in the concept of the present invention, as the special assignment of a certain component to a specific work-station. If this work-station possesses several components, then, each component will receive its own individual component-specific address.
During the installation and the connecting of a component, under certain circumstances, other data must be exchanged than is the case during the normal course of operation. On this account, for such an installation, in the central control apparatus, a special program, that is, a specific programming mode, i.e. exchange mode, is activated.
If, at any point in time, several components are exchanged, then this can be carried out with no effect on the addressing which is to take place later wherein an initialization phase is initialized, in the course of which the component-specific addresses, in combination with the individual control devices connected to the central control apparatus, then revert to the given default address, before the recognition phase in the optional sequence, is initialized for the components which are in communication with the central control apparatus. After the assignment of a default address, all of the components assigned to the central control apparatus are controllingly isolated from the central control apparatus, so that the components can again be connected with the central control apparatus in the specified sequence and the recognition phase initialized, in the course of which the default address of the newly entered components are converted into corresponding component-specific addresses, and simultaneously, in each case, the next sequential component is controllingly in communication with the central control apparatus for the carrying out of its recognition phase. Since the recognition phase is made with the issuance of component-specific addresses, only in connection with the work associated with the exchange, the addressing can be carried in a simple manner and without interruption which normally occurs during installation work.
By the use of a development wherein following the exchange of an individual component, the component-specific address of that removed component is assigned to a replacing component, it is not necessary, upon the exchange of only a single component, to carry out the assignment of component-specific addresses to all the components communicating with the central control apparatus.
Advantageously, the component-specific addresses have been determined in such a manner, i.e., by relative location of the component, that they enable a saving in time in both assembly and initialization.
So that the central control apparatus equipment can be checked, even before the start of the inclusion of a component, as to whether or not, besides the component which is to be installed, other components await installation, it is of advantage to initiate the recognition phase even before the first of the components assigned to a central control apparatus is connected to a bus system.
In order to exclude an erroneous connection of components, an embodiment of the invention provides information as to in what sequence the individual components should be connected with the bus-system. For example, the central control apparatus, by means of signal-output, may designate each work-station, at which the next component is to be connected to the bus system.
So that, for instance, a component can be tested after its connection to determine if the connection of the component has been executed without fault, it is of advantage, if the recognition phase for a further component is delayed in its initiation.
The recognition phase can be accomplished and carried out in different ways, for instance in accord with an improvement of the invented procedure by the conversion of the default address into an initializing address, which, in turn, is to be converted to the final component-specific address.
In a more practical manner, the recognition phase may be released by the connection of a component onto the bus-system, or by the activation of an element or circuit included for this purpose, the corresponding component is provided with the control voltage or a release signal is given for this purpose.
If it has been determined by a read-release of the central control apparatus, that a component-specific address, or a default address is lacking, then, in an advantageous embodiment of the invented procedure, the corresponding component is registered as being absent.
So that the person, who has instigated the recognition phase, is made aware as to whether an effective execution of the conversion of the initialization address into a component-specific address has been carried out or not, in a further development of the invented procedure, a display of the successful completion of this conversion is provided.
In order that disturbances, which can occur for many reasons, are set aside at an early point, that is, avoiding ahead of time the damages caused by such disturbances, another advantageous development of the invention provides that upon lack of an answer to a transmitted read-request from the central control apparatus, after a specified time:
a sending of the read-request to the corresponding individual control apparatus is carried out, and/or
the individual control device stops the component assigned to it, and/or
the component-specific address of the corresponding individual control device is retrograded to a default address, and/or
a fault alarm will be released.
Such a procedure is not only of advantage when employed in common with the preceding embodiments, but can be used of itself independently of the features of said embodiments.
A particularly sensitive control method on an open-end spinning machine, is the start operation. This is so, because the start operation, at the moment of incorporation between a thread-end fed to a spinning element and the newly spun thread therein, should so proceed, that a thread so joined in this manner, should be indistinguishable in regard to appearance and strength, from other threads. This advantage is achieved by features of the invention wherein for the feeding of fibers in accord with the desired bulk run of a starting thread, corresponding specified inputs have been provided, which, because of predetermined rules for set values, were changed for the determination of the control of the start and/or the acceptance of the feed of fibers to the spinning element. Again, this procedure is of value of itself as well as in connection with the foregoing claims.
The start operation is of a complex nature, and is susceptible to change from a multiplicity of factors. By considering these factors, a development of the invented procedure improves the effects of the start operation. For example, the specified values, which were changed into set values, are brought in particularly for the beginning and/or the rapidity of the return delivery of a thread end into the spinning element and/or its withdrawal from said spinning element and/or the acceleration of the previously braked spinning element. In accord with the invention, this spinning procedure can be further improved, in that the bulk run in the provided start-thread is measured, and upon a deviation of the determined bulk run from the desired set value of said bulk run, then the set values and/or the predetermined rules are correspondingly changed, or further values, which influence size of said bulk run, are measured, in particular the relative humidity of the air and/or the rotational speed of the spinning element, and/or the thickness of a fiber band being fed for its disintegration into fibers and are included for the correction of the specifications and/or the predetermined rules. Along with this, it is of advantage, of these control-related optimizations are such that the set values from the input values and the specified rules are determined with the aid of fuzzy logic, or the set values are self-optimizing.
During the operation of a textile machine, for different reasons, a brief or lengthy power failure can occur. Obviously, in this case, the necessary voltage is not available for an orderly running of the textile machine. To prepare for a case where only a brief dropout of voltage occurs, and to avoid a stoppage of the textile machine, in accord with an embodiment of the invention, an auxiliary voltage is made available with short-time availability for a controlled shut-down of those components which contribute to the product of the textile machine, and upon renewed availability of said voltage a controlled return to running speed of these said components is released. This auxiliary voltage is generated for a short, specified period, for instance, by the inertial force of the machine which is still in motion. With this auxiliary help, the components, which determine the quality of the textile machine products, that is, a fiber band or a thread, maintain their correlated speeds so that no great deviation occurs in the properties of the products from their normal condition.
The auxiliary current source, as well as the inertial mass which furnishes the auxiliary current, continuously loses, corresponding to the duration of the current downtime, more and more energy, thereby reducing machine speed. Thus, the voltage required for the control and the drives of the components producing a product intended to be uniform in its characteristics, can only be maintained for a short period. In accord with the invention, on this account, after the overstepping of a specified time interval, the synchronous speed relationships can no longer be upheld and the shut down is continued without control and/or a braking of the components is released.
When the time comes for a component to be re-activated, then, this is carried out, advantageously from the central control apparatus.
For the execution of the above described procedure, an apparatus in accord with the invention is provided, wherein, in a simple and safe manner, a quick reassignment of component-specific addresses for the individual control device is made possible. Each component is assigned to an individual control device which is connectable by a bus system to a central control apparatus in which a pre-input default address is changeable by the central apparatus into a component-specific address by means of a bus system with a central control apparatus connectable thereto.
Advantageously, the work-station possesses a signaling device, which can signal the state of operation to the central control apparatus and/or can signal as well faulty functioning.
Advantageously, the components have a time delay for a retarded entry of the recognition phase.
Advantageously, the central control apparatus is programmable in such a way, that upon the recognition of duplicate addresses and/or of addresses which deviate from the assigned component-specific addresses, all component-specific addresses are made to revert to the default address. This embodiment brings about the possibility of creating the same output basis for a new assignment sequence of component-specific addresses. This is done independently of which component-specific address has already been assigned to a newly installed componentxe2x80x94i.e. its control devicexe2x80x94by exchange. A duplicate issue of component-specific addresses is definitely excluded by means of an automatic resetting of all the component-specific control devices assigned to the central control apparatus to a default address.
As already mentioned above, the recognition phase can be made available for the determination of a component-specific address through the connection of a component and its individual control device to a bus system which is in communication with the central control apparatus. In order to be able to carry out the installation of individual components and their individual control devices independently of the component-specific addresses assigned to them, it is advantageous, if the individual control device has a release element assigned to it. With the aid of this release device, the recognition phase for a specific component can be realized at a optional point of time and independently of the installation. In doing this, it is advantageous if various functions can be carried out with one and the same circuitry, wherein each function is triggered by the duration of its activity. In the intervening time an initializing address for those components to be recognized can be assigned.
In a favorable development of the apparatus in accord with the invention, a display device is provided which shows the successful achievement of the assignment of a component-specific address. This display device can be designed for the purpose in various ways.
The central control apparatus and the individual control devices are in continual data exchange during the operation of the textile machine in order to monitor the faultless running of the components under the regulation of central control apparatus. As this goes on, an embodiment advantageously provides that upon any disturbance of this data exchange, an appropriate function is released, whereby the central control apparatus communicates with a fault display apparatus.
As already stated, the individual components can be designed differently. These differences, among other things, depend on the type of textile machine. In accord with a preferred embodiment, in an open-end spinning machine, the components to be controlled possess a drive motor for a feed roll. A feed roll of this kind is a component, which is functional in the final quality of the thread produced during the spinning process.
The roll is especially of integral importance in the start-procedures to be executed after an interruption in the spinning process. In order to carry out this start operation in an optimal manner, advantageously, the invented apparatus is designed in that the individual control device and/or the central control apparatus of an open-end spinning machine having a spinning element is assigned to an input apparatus for the input of the desired bulk run corresponding to the preset values to be generated by a re-start thread, which can then be input into the control device and which are transposable into set values for the control of the start and the rotational speed of a drive motor for a feed roll contained in a component. Once again, the advantageous features of this embodiment are also valid independently of the features of the foregoing embodiments.
It is desirable, that the achievement of the start procedure and the results of the start operation are not solely dependent on the operation of the feed apparatus, but are also based on several additional components. To this end, it is of advantage for obtaining an optimal start operation if the individual control device of the feed roll is provided with a controlling communication to the other components taking part in the start-procedure at this work-station. In addition, in accord with a further improvement of the invented apparatus, it is advantageous if at least one measuring instrument for the further optimization of the start operation be provided.
In order to achieve a further developing optimization of the start operation, advantageously, an evaluation of the transmitted or received values is provided. The individual control device, or central control apparatus, is so designed that the predetermined set values input by means of the input apparatus are changeable because of the determined measurement values, and which changed quantities can be input into the program and by means of which the program in the individual control device and/or the central control apparatus is changeable. If this is done, advantageously, the evaluation and/or the work-up of these values with the aid of the invented apparatus can be carried out by an individual control device or central control apparatus operating by fuzzy logic.
So that, in the case of a current failure of a few seconds, the textile machine need not interrupt its production, the invention is further developed wherein the central control apparatus is connectable with a voltage monitor which supervises the electrical voltage of a utility line current source, as well as connectable with an auxiliary current source, and by means of which, upon the failure of the voltage, with the aid of the individual control devices and the central control apparatus, as well as with the help of the delivered current of the auxiliary current source, a controlled shut-down of all components which are connected to the central control apparatus and have influence on the produced product, and further, upon the reestablishment of the voltage, a controlled bringing of these said components up to operating speed can be carried out with the help of the current supplied by the utility line. The features of this embodiment are of advantage not only in connection with the foregoing embodiments or some of them, but also of useful value in connection with other features, not mentioned in the foregoing embodiments. Should, within the period of these few seconds, the normal voltage not restore itself, in that case, then the further synchronous shut-down of the components which are contributory to the quality of the products produced by the textile machine can be dispensed with. This can be carried out by an embodiment wherein the central control apparatus is assigned a time measurement control by means of which the braking devices assigned to these components can be activated and/or the auxiliary current source as well as the controlled shutting down of the components which influence the product made on the textile machine can both be switched off by the central control apparatus upon an overstep of the pre-specified time-span.
For the start-up of a component, in accord with the invention, an improvement of the invented apparatus is provided wherein by means of the central control apparatus an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d signal can be given to the individual control devices on the basis that the components assigned to the individual control devices are startable.
The procedure in accord with the invention as well as the apparatus complying with the present invention make possible, in a simple manner, the correct assignment of individual control devices to the central control apparatus equipment. Besides this, with the help of this procedure and this apparatus, a well controlled run of production is enabled and is optimized in a precise and simple way, even in the course of a short time voltage fallout.
Embodiment examples of the invention are explained in more detail in the following with the aid of the drawings.